DataStar:1.40:CPM/FORMGEN.COM
FormGen. Strings 0x17-0x50 Copyright. COPYRIGHT © 1982 MicroPro International Corporation 0x53-0x8C Program name, release and serial. MicroPro FormGen release 1.4 serial # DZ6634PT 0x8F-0xB0 no terminal yet selected 0xB3-0xD4 no printer yet selected 0xD7-0xF8 Empty spaces. 0xFB-0x11C Empty spaces. 0x3928-0x3932 DATASTAR.COM file. DATASTARCOM 0x3937-0x393C DEFBAK 0x393E-0x394F Some letters and digits. ABCDEFGHabcdefgh98 0x396C-0x397B Letters A-P. ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOP 0x3980-0x3985 _N00NN 0x398C-0x3991 F000 - 0x39C0-0x3DE0 CURSOR: ^A=left item ^S=left char ^D=right char ^F=right item ^E=up line ^X=down line ^U=set/clear tab ^I=tab DELETE: DEL=char left ^G=char right ^T=entire column ^Y=entire line INSERT: ^P=line buffer ^V=char right ^B=entire column ^N=entire line OTHER: ^J=rotate help ^W=list form ^C=form done ^K=toggle key FIELD: ^Q,_=add/extend field ^Z=delete field ^R=define field HIGHLIGHT: ^O=set/clear ^L=delete block CURSOR: RETURN=next item ^S=left char ^D=right char ^E=prev item OTHER: ^A=previous field ^F=next field ^G=delete char ^V=insert char ^C=end definition ^R=start over ^Q=locate field ^J=more help _______________________________________________________________________________ LIN=000 COL=000 HELP SCREEN 2 NUM=000 LEN=000 POS=000 EDC=xx 0x3DE6-0x3E14 Unimplemented control character. Hit ESC key: 0x3E17-0x3E30 Cursor is not in a field, 0x3E34-0x3E3B ignored 0x3E40-0x3E4C At line limit 0x3E51-0x3E63 Cannot delete last 0x3E68-0x3E6B line 0x3E70-0x3E78 At column 0x3E80-0x3E85 column 0x3E8A-0x3E9A Not enough memory 0x3E9F-0x3EBB Possible fatal program error. 0x3EBD-0x3ED4 Please report occurrence 0x3ED9-0x3F11 *** WARNING: Edit mask or range limits may need revision 0x3F16-0x3F38 The maximum number of fields is 245 0x3F3D-0x3F5B Can't read form definition file 0x3F62-0x3F74 Insufficient memory 0x3F79-0x3F86 Directory on d 0x3F8B-0x3F8F Disk 0x3F93-0x3F99 : full. 0x3F9B-0x3FBB Replace system disk, type return. 0x3FC0-0x3FF2 a literal enclosed in quotes, or a valid field name 0x4002-0x4043 a constant using only the digits 0 through 9, and optional decimal 0x4045-0x4078 point and leading minus sign, or a valid field name 0x407D-0x409A Illegal operand. Item must be 0x409C-0x40B5 a field between #001 and # 0x40B9-0x40BC , or 0x40CB-0x40EA Illegal operator. Item must be 0x40EC-0x4104 Unclosed left parenthesis 0x410D-0x411E Illegal character 0x4124-0x4137 Duplicate Field Name 0x413C-0x4182 This program is used to define a "form" for data entry. The form, much 0x4184-0x41C6 like a tax or license application form, will consist of a number of 0x41C8-0x4211 "boxes" to be filled in and background information to explain what goes in 0x4213-0x4257 the boxes. An example of data fields with background explanation is: 0x425A-0x429B First Name: ________________ Last Name: _________________ 0x429E-0x42DE In the following procedure, you will be able to create a form for 0x42E0-0x4232 data entry. You may move freely around the screen using the CURSOR 0x4324-0x4366 commands at the screen top, inserting background text at will. The 0x4368-0x43AE boxes/data fields are created using the underline or ^Q key. Note that 0x43B0-0x43F4 1. you will not get a chance to actually enter data in this step and 0x43F6-0x4438 2. when the data is entered, only the data in the data fields will 0x443A-0x4478 actually get recorded. The rest is simply background text. 0x447B-0x44BE The help messages at the screen top list/explain most of the options 0x44C0-0x44EC available. Use ^J to rotate the help display. 0x44EF-0x4538 Data fields may be assigned various attributes via a special questionaire. 0x453A-0x457D To enter this phase, position the cursor at a datafield and type ^R. 0x457F-0x45BC Type ^J at any question for further information in this phase. 0x45BE-0x45F0 Type ^J now to rotate to the next help screen: 0x45F2-0x4627 Enter name of form definition file (or press RETURN): 0x462A-0x4670 The form definition file is where the specifications for your form are 0x4672-0x46BA stored. If you have not yet designed a form, choose a name for the form 0x46BC-0x46DE definition file and enter it here. 0x46E4-0x4725 A form definition name is eight (or less) letters and/or numbers, 0x4727-0x476B optionally preceeded by a disk drive (letter A-P followed by colon). 0x476F-0x47A7 Press RETURN key to enter form name or enter ^C to exit: 0x47A9-0x47C6 errors and incomplete fields: 0x47C9-0x4813 Field Error description (position cursor at field to perform corrections) 0x4818-0x4840 ??? No key field has been established. 0x4842-0x488E (Choose at least 1 field as sort field, use ^K to assign key status.) 0x4891-0x48C7 000 Illegal character(s) in the content control word 0x48CB-0x48EF the CCW is reached, correct the CCW.) 0x48F2-0x491E 000 No file name specified for verify file 0x4923-0x494C Enter file name:" is reached, enter name.) 0x494F-0x499A 000 Field must be defined as "file verify", since field 000 references it 0x499F-0x49C5 Verify field?" is reached, enter Y, F.) 0x49C8-0x49F8 000 Unspecified index for a file derived field 0x49FC-0x4A58 "Index field number:" is reached, enter index field or type ^J for additional help.) 0x4A5B-0x4A8B 000 Incomplete expression for calculated field 0x4A8F-0x4AB8 expression entry is reached, then complete 0x4ABA-0x4B02 expression entry, substituting valid field numbers for all "?".) 0x4B05-0x4B25 000 Invalid range check limits 0x4B29-0x4B51 range check limits are reached, then edit 0x4B53-0x4B9C range limits so that the minimum value is less than the maximum.) 0x4B9F-0x4BC7 000 Unspecified verify/calculate order 0x4BCB-0x4BEE order is reached, then enter order.) 0x4BF2-0x4C22 ??? Key length is greater than 120 characters. 0x4C24-0x4C62 (Position cursor at key field(s), use ^K to remove "*".) 0x4C67-0x4C84 (^R, RETURN key until 0x4C8A-0x4CA5 L=List errors on LST: device 0x4CB1-0x4CCE D=save form and chain Datastar 0x4CD2-0x4CDB D/SPACE): 0x4CDD-0x4CEF Enter exit command: 0x4CF1-0x4D3A A=Abort without saving form B=save form & Boot operating system 0x4D3C-0x4D62 C=save form and Continue 0x4D65-0x4D88 SPACE=continue without saving form 0x4D8A-0x4DB7 (A/B/C/ 0x4DB9-0x4DD1 Abandon form edit? (Y/N) 0x4DD3-0x4DFF FORM LISTING AND FIELD ATTRIBUTE DEFINITIONS 0x4E01-0x4E0D FIELD NUMBERS 0x4E11-0x4E20 RANGE CHECK, LOW 0x4E24-0x4E34 RANGE CHECK, HIGH 0x4E38-0x4E49 ENTRY CONTROL MASK 0x4E4D-0x4E60 CONTENT CONTROL MASK 0x4E6D-0x4E7B Empty spaces. 0x4E7F-0x4E99 FIELD ATTRIBUTE DEFINITIONS 0x4E9E-0x4EA7 Q=required 0x4EAB-0x4EB5 C=check dgt 0x4EB9-0x4EC4 J=right just 0x4EC7-0x4ED9 * * D E R I V E D * 0x4EDD-0x4EE8 W=write ed c 0x4EEC-0x4F12 LIST CALC *****VERIFICATION**** 0x4F16-0x4F21 O=oper entry 0x4F29-0x4F36 FIELD NUM/NAME 0x4F39-0x4F56 R=range chk PAD/ . INDEX ITEM 0x4F5C-0x4F66 FILE VERIFY 0x4F68-0x4FB5 LEN LIN COL KEY E=edit mask FLOAT . FIELD NUM ORDER . ORDER FILE NAME 0x4FC6-0x4FD1 CALCULATIONS 0x4FD5-0x4FDF Field name: 0x4FE2-0x5027 You have entered the field definition phase by typing a ^R. The field 0x5029-0x506F definition phase is a questionnaire which allows you to set up controls 0x5071-0x50B5 over what data will be accepted during the data entry portion of this 0x50B7-0x50FD program. In the questions that follow, the answers you give will apply 0x50FF-0x5146 to the current field only. To return to background definition, type ^C. 0x5149-0x5189 Field names are optional. The field name may contain from 1 to 32 0x518B-0x51CF characters and must begin with a letter. The remaining characters may 0x51D1-0x51F0 be letters, numerals, or spaces. 0x51F3-0x5200 Field order: 0x5203-0x5248 This attribute allows you to specify the order in which fields will be 0x524A-0x526F processed during the data entry phase. 0x5272-0x527D Key order: 0x5280-0x52C5 The key fields are the fields on which the index file is sorted. These 0x52C7-0x530D fields are combined for sorting. The field with the key order #001 will 0x530F-0x5338 be the most significant field in the sort. 0x533B-0x5354 Tie breaker field? (Y/N) 0x5357-0x5398 A tie breaker field is a key field entered by DataStar to create a 0x539A-0x53A4 unique key. 0x53A7-0x53EE Enter a Y here to have DataStar maintain the file by entering the lowest 0x53F0-0x5433 numeric value here that will create a unique key whenever necessary. 0x5436-0x5453 Refuse duplicate keys? (Y/N) 0x5456-0x549C This attribute is used to to create files with unique keys. If the data 0x549E-0x54E4 entry operator attempts to enter a record with the same key as a record 0x54E6-0x552A already in the file, an error message will be generated and the entry 0x552C-0x5533 refused. 0x5536-0x554F Copy attributes of field 0x5552-0x5595 This attribute is used to save time when defining fields. If another 0x5597-0x55DC field has been defined with the desired attributes, entering its field 0x55DE-0x5621 number here will cause its attributes to be used by this field also. 0x5624-0x5639 Field derived? (Y/N) 0x563C-0x567E A field may be derived from other fields or from a file. The cursor 0x5680-0x56B2 will not stop at a derived field during data entry. 0x56B5-0x56F7 A Y answer here will make this a derived field. You will define how 0x56F9-0x5736 data is to be derived for this field in the following prompts. 0x5739-0x5756 Allow operator entry? (Y/N) 0x5759-0x579F A Y answer here will allow the operator to make adjustments to the data 0x57A1-0x57DF in this field. Otherwise, the cursor will not enter this field. 0x57E2-0x57FA Calculated/File? (C/F) 0x57FD-0x5844 A C answer here will make this a calculated field. Data for a calculated 0x5846-0x588B field is computed from constants and other fields on the form. You may 0x588D-0x58BB define the calculation in the following prompt. 0x58BE-0x5902 An F answer here will make this a file derived field. Data for a file 0x5904-0x594C derived field is copied from a reference file. Another field on this form 0x594E-0x5996 is used as an index into that file. For example, to derive vendor address 0x5998-0x59DE for this field from a file of vendor names and addresses, you could use 0x59E0-0x5A1F vendor name (entered elsewhere on this form) as the index field. 0x5A22-0x5A37 Index field number: 0x5A3A-0x5A7F Enter the number of the field on this form that you want to be used as 0x5A81-0x5AC9 an index into the reference file. For the example in the previous prompt, 0x5ACB-0x5B11 you would enter the field number for vendor name. If you don't remember 0x5B13-0x5B59 the number of the index field, use ^A or ^F to move to the index field. 0x5B5B-0x5B8A Its number will be displayed on the status line. 0x5B8D-0x5BA3 Item number in file: 0x5BA6-0x5BE4 This attribute designates the item (data) to be copied from the 0x5BE6-0x5C26 reference file to this field. For the example in the previous two 0x5C28-0x5C6C prompts, if the vendor file has "name, address, city, state" for each 0x5C6E-0x5C9B vendor, you would enter "003" to extract city. 0x5C9E-0x5CB7 Verify/calculate order: 0x5CBA-0x5CFC This attribute allows you to specify the verify/calculate sequence. 0x5CFE-0x5D43 In general, calculations should follow verifications unless the result 0x5D45-0x5D83 of a calculation is being used as an index field. Fields can be 0x5D85-0x5DC7 calculated in any order. The calculation sequence will only make a 0x5DC9-0x5E0A difference when one calculation depends on the results of another. 0x5E0D-0x5E4F The field with verify/calculate order #001 will be processed first. 0x5E52-0x5E69 Numeric/String? (N/S) 0x5E6C-0x5EAE A numeric calculated field uses an algebraic expression to derive a 0x5EB0-0x5EF4 value for the field. The algebraic expression consists of fields and 0x5EF6-0x5F35 numeric constants combined arithmetically, using the operations: 0x5F37-0x5F77 add(+), subtract(-), multiply(*), divide(/), exponentiation(^) 0x5F7A-0x5FC0 A string expression consists of fields, sub-fields and string constants 0x5FC2-0x5FE6 combined using the join(&) operation. 0x5FE9-0x600A Enter string expression for field: 0x600D-0x6051 A string expression may contain fields, subfields or string constants 0x6053-0x6083 (literals) combined using the join (&) operation. 0x6085-0x60C7 Fields are represented by either field number preceded by a "#", or 0x60C9-0x60F3 field name. For example, #007 or fieldname. 0x60F5-0x613A Subfields are used to extract only a portion of a field. The form is: 0x613C-0x617C field number (first character number, number of characters). For 0x617E-0x619F example, #7(1,2) or fieldname(1,2) 0x61A1-0x61DE Literals are represented by enclosing the characters in double 0x61E0-0x6203 quotation marks. For example, "A01". 0x6206-0x6239 Enter algebraic expression for field calculation: 0x623C-0x6284 An algebraic expression may contain fields and numeric constants combined 0x6286-0x62C6 with the arithmetic operations: add(+), subtract(-), multiply(*), 0x62C8-0x630E divide(/) and exponentiation(^). Operations are performed from left to 0x6310-0x6345 right in the usual manner with parentheses recognized. 0x6347-0x6389 Fields are represented by either field number preceded by a "#", or 0x638B-0x63CE field name. For example, #007 or fieldname. All constants and fields 0x63D0-0x6414 should contain only digits and optional minus sign and decimal point. 0x6417-0x6432 Intermediate field? (Y/N) 0x6435-0x647A An intermediate field can keep redundant data from being stored on the 0x647C-0x64C4 disk or hold partial results in complicated calculations. An intermediate 0x64C6-0x6504 field is like any other field except that it is absent from the 0x6506-0x6529 record that gets stored on the disk. 0x652C-0x6565 A Y answer here will designate this field as intermediate. 0x6568-0x6578 Required? (Y/N) 0x657B-0x65C0 This attribute determines if data must be entered in this field during 0x65C2-0x6606 data entry. A Y answer here will force the operator to make an entry. 0x6609-0x661E Right justify? (Y/N) 0x6621-0x6665 This attribute determines on which side of the field the data will be 0x6667-0x668B placed if it does not fill the field. 0x668E-0x66D2 A Y answer here will align the data with the right side of the field. 0x66D5-0x66E6 Pad field? (Y/N) 0x66E9-0x672E A field can be extended to its full length by adding pad characters on 0x6730-0x676F the left of the data, for right justified fields, or vice versa. 0x6772-0x67B4 A Y answer here will pad the field with pad characters if it is not 0x67B6-0x67F2 full. The pad character will be specified in the next prompt. 0x67F5-0x680B Enter pad character: 0x680E-0x684F Any character may be used to extend the field to its maximum size. 0x6851-0x687C Commonly used characters are space and zero. 0x687F-0x6899 Floating character? (Y/N) 0x689C-0x68DF A 'floating character' can be inserted into the field, either on the 0x68E1-0x6927 left of the data for right justified fields or vice versa. For example 0x6929-0x696B if '$' is used as a floating character for a right justified field, 0x696D-0x69A8 a dollar sign will be added to the left of the data entered. 0x69AB-0x69E9 A Y answer will provide a floating character in this field. The 0x69EB-0x6A22 floating character will be specified in the next prompt. 0x6A25-0x6A40 Enter floating character: 0x6A43-0x6A83 Any character may be used as a floating character. Commonly used 0x6A85-0x6AA7 characters are '$', and '+' or '-'. 0x6AAA-0x6ABE Verify field? (Y/N) 0x6AC1-0x6B02 After the data entry for a form is complete, DataStar will enter a 0x6B04-0x6B4A verify phase. In this phase all of the fields with the verify attribute 0x6B4C-0x6B68 will be checked for accuracy. 0x6B6B-0x6BAA You cannot assign the verify attribute to an intermediate field. 0x6BAD-0x6BF1 A Y answer here will cause this field to be checked during the verify 0x6BF3-0x6C37 phase. The kind of verification will be specified in the next prompt. 0x6C3A-0x6C56 Sight/Retype/File? (S/R/F) 0x6C59-0x6C9B Sight verify means the cursor will move to this field and allow the 0x6C9D-0x6CC6 operator to take another look at the data. 0x6CC9-0x6D0D Retype verify means the field will be cleared before the cursor moves 0x6D0F-0x6D50 to it and the operator will be forced to type the same data again. 0x6D53-0x6D98 File verify means the field will be checked against a reference file. 0x6D99-0x6DD7 File verify will be further specified in the following prompts. 0x6DDA-0x6DF8 Keep file in memory? (Y/N) 0x6DFA-0x6E3A If the reference file is small enough (fewer than 500 characters) 0x6E3C-0x6E7D it will save space to keep it in memory during data entry. It will 0x6E7F-0x6EAB always speed processing to keep it in memory. 0x6EAE-0x6EF0 A Y answer here will cause the reference file to be kept in memory. 0x6EF3-0x6F06 Enter file name: 0x6F09-0x6F46 Enter the name of the reference file that contains the list of 0x6F48-0x6F69 acceptable entries for this field. 0x6F6C-0x6F96 Enter file disk drive (-/A/B...): 0x6F98-0x6FDB Enter "A-P" to specify the disk drive that holds the reference file. 0x6FDD-0x7023 Enter "-" to use the current drive. In both cases, the operator will be 0x7025-0x7061 asked to specify another disk drive if the file is not found. 0x7064-0x7083 Enter file key field number: 0x7086-0x70CB This attribute specifies the field in the reference file that DataStar 0x70CD-0x7111 will search to verify or match the data in this field. The field used 0x7113-0x7155 must be the key field and be exactly the same length as this field. 0x7158-0x7195 Enter the field number of the key field in the reference file. 0x7198-0x71AD Batch verify? (Y/N) 0x71B0-0x71F3 This attribute determines if the records created in DataStar will be 0x71F5-0x722E verified immediately after data entry or later as a group. 0x7231-0x7274 A Y answer here means the records will be verified later as a group. 0x7278-0x728B Check digit? (Y/N) 0x728E-0x72D4 A check digit is a digit added on to the end of a numeric field to make 0x72D6-0x7318 data obey some rule. The rule in DataStar is that the field must be 0x731A-0x735E divisible by eleven. A check digit is used to improve the accuracy of 0x7360-0x73A1 entered data, since incorrect data is not likely to obey the rule. 0x73A4-0x73E7 Enter a Y to require that the data in this field be divisible by 11. 0x73EB-0x73FE Range check? (Y/N) 0x7401-0x7446 This attribute is used to assure that only data within a certain range 0x7448-0x748C will be entered in this field. As an example, the two character field 0x748E-0x74C1 called month can only have values between 01 and 12. 0x74C4-0x7504 A Y answer here will allow you to specify the minimum and maximum 0x7506-0x7538 values for this field in the following two prompts. 0x753B-0x7562 Enter/change the minimum field value: 0x7564-0x75A5 A field is compared on a character by character basis to determine 0x75A7-0x75F0 acceptablity. Characters are compared according to the following sequence: 0x75F2-0x7632 space !"#$%&'())*+,-./0-9:;<=>?@A-Z\^_`a-z ~ (highest) 0x7764-0x7795 Enter the largest acceptable value for this field. 0x7799-0x77AA Edit mask? (Y/N) 0x77AD-0x77F3 The edit mask allows you to control the entry and content of a field on 0x77F5-0x7837 a character by character basis. This includes inserting constants, 0x7839-0x7882 copying data from the previous form, requiring entry at certain positions, 0x7884-0x78C6 as well as providing control over the actual characters that may be 0x78C8-0x78E0 entered at each position. 0x78E3-0x7928 A Y answer will allow you to define the edit mask in two steps: entry 0x792A-0x729D and content control. 0x7941-0x795E Entry Control Character Codes: 0x7961-0x799E ! = must enter a character _ = may enter or leave blank 0x79A0-0x79D8 X = automatic copy Y = auto-copy/may enter 0x79DA-0x7A11 " = constant in this position ~ = constant/may enter 0x7A13-0x7A4B ' = constant if data on / = constant if data on 0x7A4D-0x7A7D both sides of constant either side 0x7A7F-0x7A97 . = align decimal point 0x7A9A-0x7ABD Enter/change the entry control mask: 0x7ABF-0x7B04 This attribute defines the entry control mask. This mask allows you to 0x7B06-0x7B48 specify if data must be entered or how it is entered for each field 0x7B4A-0x7B8E position. Each character in the field may be entered by the operator, 0x7B90-0x7BD6 copied from the same position and field of the previous record, or be a 0x7BD8-0x7C1C constant. You may not use X or Y (automatic copy) in derived fields. 0x7C1E-0x7C4C Constants will be specified in the next prompt. 0x7C4F-0x7C6E Content Control Character Codes: 0x7C71-0x7C9D A = A-Z only a = a-z only 0x7C9F-0x7CCD B = A-Z, space b = a-z, space 0x7CCF-0x7cFB C = A-Z, a-z -> A-Z c = A-Z, a-z 0x7CFD-0x7D30 D = A-Z, a-z -> A-Z, space d = A-Z, a-z, space 0x7D32-0x7D5E E = A-Z, 0-9 e = a-z, 0-9 0x7D60-0x7D93 F = A-Z, 0-9, space f = a-z, 0-9, space 0x7D95-0x7DC6 G = A-Z, 0-9, a-z -> A-Z g = A-Z, 0-9, a-z 0x7DC8-0x7E00 H = same as G with space h = A-Z, 0-9, a-z, space 0x7E02-0x7E34 9 = 0-9 only 8 = 0-9, #$%()*+-. 0x7E36-0x7E6F . = align decimal point _ = any character allowed 0x7E72-0x7E97 Enter/change the content control mask: 0x7E99-0x7EDD This attribute defines the content control mask. This mask allows you 0x7EDF-0x7F21 to specify the constant or type of data to be entered in each field 0x7F23-0x7F62 position. For each position specified as a constant in the entry 0x7F64-0x7FA8 control mask (see the previous prompt), enter the desired constant in 0x7FAA-0x7FC8 the same position in this mask. 0x7FCC-0x7FEA Record edit characters? (Y/N) 0x7FED-0x8030 Edit characters are constants and pad/float characters in the field. 0x8032-0x8075 Usually they are removed from the field before the data is recorded. 0x8078-0x80BB A Y answer here will include the edit characters in the disk record. 0x80DB-0x8114 COPYRIGHT 1982 MICROPRO INTERNATIONAL CORPORATION 0x8116-0x814F This software has been provided pursuant to a License 0x8151-0x818A Agreement containing restrictions on its use. The 0x818C-0x81C5 software contains valuable trade secrets and proprietary 0x81C7-0x8200 information of MicroPro International Corporation and is 0x8202-0x823B protected by federal copyright law. It may not be copied 0x823D-0x8276 or distributed in any form or medium, disclosed to third 0x8278-0x82B1 parties, or used in any manner not provided for in said 0x82B3-0x82EC License Agreement except with prior written authorization 0x82EE-0x82FB from MicroPro. 0x8301-0x8306 Empty spaces. 0x8309-0x8331 Cut text. d in any manner not provided for in said 0x8333-0x836C License Agreement except with prior written authorization 0x838E-0x837B from MicroPro. 0x8380-0x838B Cut text. ber in file: 0x838E-0x83CC This attribute designates the item (data) to be copied from the 0x83CE-0x83FF Cut text. reference file to this field. For the example in t Program in Action NOTE: I can't get it to work.